This invention relates to the art of skiing and is particularly concerned with an improved simulated ski slope slide structure.
Most people who engage in the sport of skiing find it desirable, if not necessary, to undertake special programs to learn and/or perfect required skiing skills and to attain proper physical conditioning, prior to actively engaging in the sport. Such programs are generally entered into the fall of the year, in anticipation of the coming winter skiing season.
In furtherance of the foregoing, there has been a long felt need for artificial or simulated ski slopes or slides than can be effectively utilized in the preseason training and conditioning programs commonly followed by both experienced and novice skiers.
To the above end, the prior art has provided many different simulated ski slope slide structures. The slide structures provided by the prior art commonly include elongate, longitudinally inclined deck structures carried by suitable support means and having upper rear ends and lower front ends. The elongate inclined decks of the prior art slide structures commonly have means related to their top surfaces intended to simulate the physical conditions of the top surface of packed snow, as it affects the action or working of skis therewith. That is, means are related to the decks of such slides which serve to reduce the coefficient of friction between the deck and skis to a coefficient of friction which is likely to exist between snow and skis whereby a skier can slide down the slide at about the same rate as he might slide down a snow covered slope of like angular disposition. Further, efforts have been made to provide such means which simulate or approximate the compactability and looseness of snow whereby the manner in which skis work on and with the slide structures is such that the skier can attain ski action and experienced feel which are suggestive of the action and feel a skier experiences when skiing on snow.
To the above end, the means related to the decks of simulated ski slope slides provided by the prior art have included various mechanical means such as ski engaging anti-friction rollers arranged throughout the slide decks; riffling and liquid flooding means on and throughout the decks; air cushioning means; special carpets of the plastic fibre having low coefficients of friction with skis; and the like.
While such prior art means have proved to be such that one can effectively ski on them, they tend to provide an extremely slow skiing surface and afford ski action and feel which is so distinct from the action and feel afforded by snow that their value for training and practice purposes is not only questionable, but is considered detrimental by many skiing experts.